


SAVING THE DAY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birds, Cute, Gen, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The boys run across an unusual rescue. No problem too small.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	SAVING THE DAY

_Peep! ___

__“Sam!” Dean kept his voice down, not wanting to frighten his little feathered captive. “Hurry it up!”_ _

__“Keep your pants on!” Sam shouted from the garage. “I can’t find the damned thing!”_ _

____Peep! ____ _ _

____Practically dancing with impatience, Dean looked toward the garage, where he could hear Sam thrashing around as he tried to find the extension ladder, which Dean knew damn well was in there._ _ _ _

____Somewhere._ _ _ _

______Peep! ____ _ _ _ _

______He peeked inside his cupped hands at the naked baby bird, beak gaping wide in complaint._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry, buddy. We got you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________Peep! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Huffing out an impatient breath, Dean looked up at the tree above him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Specifically, he looked at the bird’s nest perched in the crook of a branch high above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Peep! Peep! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Five minutes later, Sam exited the garage, face flushed and red with sweat, dragging an extension ladder behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean was nowhere in sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Approaching the tree, he looked around. “Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peep! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Up here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam looked up and his mouth dropped open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean was up the tree, way up, already halfway along the branch, inching his way across to the nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up,” Dean grunted. “Stick the ladder up against the tree. I’m almost there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam did as instructed and watched as Dean finally got close enough to the nest to reach out and deposit the little guy inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Flashing a grin down at his brother. Dean carefully inched his way backward along the branch, found the top rung of the ladder with an inquiring foot, then quickly squirreled his way to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two brothers stood, shoulders bumping, looking up at the nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you think his mom will come back?” Sam asked, a pensive expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You kiddin’, Sammy?” Dean grinned and pulled Sam into a fierce hug. “Moms always come back!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
